


I'm falling down the stairs for you

by coffee_clusters (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Losers falling in love, More characters/relationships to come, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coffee_clusters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d seen him before, but he never seemed to see you. He was in a few of your classes and you shared a couple friends. You’d never approach him though, who would want to talk to you? The lanky kid, the one who got shoved into lockers and other students homework shoved into his hands.<br/>That's why it was such a surprise when he approached you that Thursday morning, lifting you off the ground after a particularly bad beating  and offering you a hello kitty band aid.<br/>Your name is John Egbert and things might be looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling down the stairs for you

You’d seen him before, but he never seemed to see you. He was in a few of your classes and you shared a couple friends. You’d never approach him though, who would want to talk to you? The lanky kid, the one who got shoved into lockers and other students homework shoved into his hands.  
That's why it was such a surprise when he approached you that Thursday morning, lifting you off the ground after a particularly bad beating and offering you a hello kitty band aid.  
Your name is John Egbert and things might be looking up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“And this is why we have science lessons class, because poor Harry here didn't know how the body fights the flu, and now he does!”  
You roll your eyes, the awfully cheery attitude of Mr. Wilson grating at your skull. It was obvious to the entire class that Harry was just an idiot, the whole of the student body must have learnt this in 6th grade.  
The bell rings and the sudden scraping of chairs against the floor is loud, too loud, and you cringe.  
“Settle down class!” Mr Wilson shouts, and a chorus of groans can be heard from around the room. “I know you’re all eager for break, but I’m afraid you have homework! I expect this in next Thursday at the beginning of the lesson, anyone who does not hand it in receives a detention!”  
Another groan sounds from the class. This time you join in, but for a different reason, and you bury your face in your arms. Great, what a brilliant way to start the day.  
You sigh, queuing up in front of Mr. Wilson's desk. People push past and shove you out of the way, but you don't really care. You pick up the piece of paper and shove it into your backpack, walking out of the classroom and down the hall.  
“Hi there Johnny! How’s my favorite classmate, buddy, pal?”  
You sigh, holding out your hand towards your so called “friends”.  
“We both know what you want, just give me the homework and I’ll get it to you for Monday.” You don't put up a fight, you've given up on trying to reason with them.  
“What, you’re not even going to try and stop us?” One of your attackers approaches you, you think his name is Eridan.  
“There isn't really much point.” You try to stop the fear from leaking into your voice, but he seems to notice as his frown turns into a predatory grin. You really dont like the way he’s looking at you.  
“Oh but there isn't much point in that either is there?” One of his friends approaches you, a tall, muscular figure and any hope you had left is gone. “I think you need to learn how to have fun!”  
A strong kick hits the side of your thigh and your knees buckle, giving out underneath you.  
“You would think someone of your height would put up some sort of fight!” Eridan kneels down, sneering at you. “Didn't they tell you bullying is wrong, are you not going to try and stand up for yourself?” He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head up until your eyes meet his. He knows what he’s doing and he enjoys it, he loves to watch people losing hope, giving up and letting him have his way with them.  
“Oh well, your loss, i'm still getting my homework done for me, aren't I?”  
You stay quiet, staring at the floor and fighting the burning urge to punch him, your hands clenching and un-clenching. You can feel him reaching for your backpack, unzipping it and shoving what looks like at least 10 pages of work into your bag.  
“Well, looks like that's sorted.” He smirks, nodding at the muscular figure beside you. “Have fun you two!”  
You watch him walk away, striding down to the end of the hall and turning around a corner. The moment when the sound of his footsteps fades is when you feel the first punch to your face.

Its only minutes later that you feel as though moving wont make you feel like you’re dying. You cough, crawling your way over to the wall and pressing your back against it. You pull your knees up to your chest and stare down at your newly-scuffed shoes. Maybe if you make yourself small enough you wont be noticed. You chuckle at your logic, blinking away the tears beginning to form at the edge of your eyelids. You feel like you’re on fire and you cough, your ears ringing and you can feel a dreadful headache beginning to form.  
You close your eyes, focusing on breathing slowly and not letting yourself cry, forgetting about the world around you. You don't come back down to earth until you feel a hand on your shoulder, and you shudder, wondering which teacher it was that found you his time.  
“Hey.”  
Your eyes widen and you look up, gazing up at the boy in front of you, because he definitely isn't a teacher.  
“Did anyone ever tell you staring is rude?”  
You quickly shift your gaze, opting to go back to staring at your shoelaces.  
“Need a hand?”  
You look up again, and he holds out his hand. You grab it, pulling yourself up, before leaning against the wall because ouch, standing up should not be this painful. You grimace, silently cursing Eridan and his gang of buffoons, you could easily get back at him if it weren't for them.  
“So, you going to go to the nurse or not?”  
You shake your head, your throat hurts and you don't want to find out how it feels if you speak.  
“Well, I guess I’ll be on my way.”  
He holds out your hand and you stare at it for a few seconds.  
“It’s called a handshake.”  
You frown at him, and you can feel your face heating up. ‘Of course you know what a hand shake is!!’ You think to yourself. ‘What does he think you are, an idiot?”  
You grasp his hand and shake it, and you find yourself surprised at how small his hands are compared to yours.  
“Dave.”  
You send him a questioning look and he rolls his eyes.  
“My name, its Dave, Dave Strider.”  
You nod in understanding, and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of what seems to be paper, and handing it to you.  
“Here” He says, placing it in your hand. “You look like you need it.”  
Then he turns and walks off, and you watch him until his red jacket fades from view.  
You go to pick up your bag, and as you do the item he gave you falls out of your grip and floats to the floor.  
You lean down to pick it up, and you grin when you see what it is.  
He gave you a band-aid, a hello kitty band aid.  
This year is already starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at a fanfic! I did this rather quickly so I'm sorry if it sucks, its mainly an excuse for me to improve my writing skills!! hehe. Anyway, my tumblr is coffee-clusters so you can go follow me over there if you want to! (critic on this would be much apreciated


End file.
